What about children?
by blacksmoon
Summary: Harry's celebrating his birthday and thinking about future. Draco says some wrong things. Hermione asks: What about children? warning: MPREG


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

This is unbeta-ed version. So, if you are not in a mood to read it, don't. Simple as that.

**Warning**: MPREG

**R&R** please! It will mean a lot. hugs

--

**What about children?**

A lone figure sat in the darkened room, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon, the sky a faded blue. The man sighed, his mind awash with so many diverse thoughts. He could hear the voices coming from the living room. The voices that belonged to people that were there for him. Celebrating another year of his life.

The door opened, the light filling the room. Another male figure leaned against the doorframe, small smile touching his rosy lips. "Harry?"

The dark-haired man turned from the window to look at his lover. The blond was looking really good, dressed in tight black jeans and black shirt, hair falling in his gray eyes. Harry Potter stood up and strolled towards the door, stopping right in front of his Adonis.

"I can't believe I'm already thirty. I feel so old." Harry chuckled, his arms going around Draco.

"Well, I turned thirty two months ago and yet, I don't feel so old. These are the best years of our lives, love. You look even younger than you did when you were twenty." Draco whispered, running his hand through Harry's messy locks.

His lover blushed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I mean it." And Draco really did. He saw a look of joy come into Harry's vibrant green eyes.

"You've always been a sweet talker Malfoy." Harry pecked him on the lips. There was a moment of silence between the couple, before Harry spoke again. "Dray?"

"Yes?"

"For how long have we been together?"

"Well… Seven years. Why?" Draco elevated one pale eyebrow quizzically.

Harry gave him an uncertain smile and murmured: "No reason."

"Come on then. It is your birthday party, after all." The blonde man said, pulling his boyfriend out of the room. "Besides, the sooner it ends, the sooner I can have my wicked way with you."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I hope that's a promise."

--

"So Draco, have you popped the question yet?" Hermione Granger-Weasley smirked at the blond, taking a sip of her champagne.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco looked at the young woman, narrowing his eyes.

"You know." Hermione shrugged. "_The_ question."

"Good God, Hermione. What made you think that I'd ask him?"

"Well…"

"Besides, Harry doesn't want to get married. We agreed that getting married is completely unnecessary." Draco specified, his heart clenching at the thought. He wanted to bond with Harry more than anything in the world.

"Oh. If that's the case… What about children?" Hermione pressed the issue further.

Draco forced a laugh. "I don't think so. I'm not a fatherly figure. Think just how our child would be happy with me, as it's father… He or she would only suffer." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He thought of his own family. Of Lucius. No, Draco didn't want to become his father.

"Oh no." Hermione breathed, her eyes staring over Draco's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" The blond turned around to see Harry leave the room in hurry. "Shit. Do you think that…? That he was listening?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"I don't know, but you better go get him."

The bushy-haired witch watched the man flee out of the room. She sighed and went to find her husband.

--

Draco walked into the master bedroom, closing the door behind him. The shower in the bathroom was running and Harry's clothes were scattered all over the floor. The blond took off his shoes and padded into the bathroom. He could see his boyfriend's figure behind the glass door.

The shower stopped running and Harry stepped out, completely nude. He glared at Draco and grabbed a white towel, drying his toned body.

"Baby, it's not like that…" Draco started, his heart hammering madly.

"You made it clear. You don't want marriage and you don't want kids. Fine", Harry said curtly and went back into the bedroom. Draco closed his eyes and placed his fingers upon the lids. _Well, fuck me,_ he thought, angry with himself. He followed Harry, stopping in the middle of the room.

Harry had on black boxers and was toweling his hair. He didn't even look at his blond lover. The silence lengthened, driving Draco crazy.

"Jesus Harry! You said that you didn't want to get married!" He finally exclaimed, going red in face.

Harry's laugh was short and bitter. "That was 5 years ago Draco. You've said your part. I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed. Good night", he said, disappearing under the covers.

Draco stared numbly at the lump in the bed that was his lover. His eyes burned, but he forced himself not to cry. "Right. Good night." He whispered, leaving the room.

--

The next few days were horrible for Draco. Harry wasn't speaking to him and it was killing him. Being a Healer, his job required working double shifts at St. Mungo's, meaning that he barely slept or ate. On top of all that, he was constantly feeling nauseous.

It was Friday now and Harry's birthday had been on Sunday.

Hermione walked into Draco's office and found the blond asleep in his chair. She smiled sadly, fingering the soft hair covering Draco's forehead. He immediately stirred, looking around frantically.

"Relax. It's just me." Hermione frowned, noting the dark circles beneath Draco's eyes.

"Oh God." The man yawned, blinking sleepily.

"Dray, you're working way too much. It's going to kill you."

"Nah. I'm tough." Draco smiled charmingly at his friend.

"You're avoiding Harry." Hermione stated, crossing arms over her chest.

"What if I am? I can't stand him not talking to me."

"Then _you_ have to talk to _him_. You can't go on like this!"

"Yes, I can. And I will." Draco stood up, unnerved by Hermione's penetrating stare.

He suddenly felt really sick and he rushed into the bathroom, draping himself over the toilet. _There goes my breakfast_, he thought, leaning his forehead against the cool tiles. He felt a warm hand on his back.

"You're getting down with something. I can run some tests…" Hermione suggested softly, but Draco shook his head.

He got up, rinsed his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked hideous. "Maybe you could take my blood. Just in case." He admitted.

Hermione noticed the shakiness in his voice, but didn't say anything.

--

"Give him more of pain-killing potion, but not to much. Prepare the anti-nausea potion, just in case." Draco ordered the young Mediwitch and left the room.

"Draco!"

He turned around to see very worried looking Hermione running towards him. "I have your results here. Can we speak in privet? It's urgent." She whispered quickly.

"Let's go to my office." Draco knitted his eyebrows and hurried down the hall.

Once they were alone, Hermione spoke up. "You better sit down", she said, biting her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, but… Here it goes." Hermione paused, then muttered: "You are almost three months pregnant."

Draco grew pale and continued to stare at the witch in front of him. "What?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"You are pregnant."

"That's impossible."

"Well, it has happened before. But it's really rare. Only powerful wizards can get pregnant or impregnate another male." Hermione responded hastily.

"Harry." Draco breathed the word like a prayer.

"But there's a slight problem. Your baby is in danger because you've been working too hard lately and haven't been eating properly. You need to take a few weeks off. Just to rest and basically wait until the second trimester."

Draco ran a shaky hand over his handsome face. "But… I don't know anything about babies. How does male pregnancy even work? Oh God… I have to tell Harry."

"Breathe Draco. Just… Try to relax." Hermione embraced him and the blond allowed himself to cry.

--

Taking Hermione's advice, Draco took the whole next month off, deciding to spend it at home. Harry and him were speaking again, Harry claiming that he wasn't angry anymore, but with him being at work and Draco secretly reading every book he could find on male pregnancy, they just didn't have time to talk.

There was of course the matter of telling Harry that Draco was three months pregnant. The blond wanted to wait for the perfect moment, but Hermione had warned him that he needed to do it soon, because his stomach would get slightly bigger by the end of the fourth month. It all had to do with the pregnancy, which lasted 8 months and not 9 like women's.

Draco was already showing, his stomach no more flat. There was a round bump instead and the blonde man just couldn't believe that there was a baby in there. Being the one who didn't want kids, he felt extremely happy when he thought of his son or daughter.  
--

Draco was lying in the bed, reading yet another book and unconsciously grazing his rounded stomach, when Harry came home from work. The blond quickly pushed the book under the bed and pretended to be asleep.

He heard the footsteps getting closer and then his dark-haired lover was in the room. "Dray? You sleeping?" It was whispered softly.

Draco opened his eyes and took in Harry's appearance. His tie was askew, his hair a mess, but there was a dangerous glint in his emerald green eyes. Harry was the owner of one of the most famous clubs in the town, called 'Moonlight Shadow'. He was constantly there; working in his office and often came home tired. But tonight, something was different.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, taking of his shirt and climbing on the bed.

Draco smirked. "Why are you asking?" He teased.

"I want to make love to you." Harry whispered in his ear, nipping on his earlobe.

The blond's cock twitched at the thought and he gave his lover a sultry smile. "That's a … fine idea."

"I know." With that, Harry pressed his full lips against Draco's, leisurely exploring his mouth. After a few moment he sat back on his heels, smiling lazily. "You taste good."

Draco grinned, but when Harry started to straddle him, he panicked and pushed the dark-haired man away. Harry groaned as he hit the floor, massaging his back.

"Oh shit! Are you alright?" Draco exclaimed, cringing slightly.

"I'll be fine. What the hell was that for?"

Malfoy groped his mind for an excuse, mumbling: "I'm too tired", and pulling the covers over his head.

"Oh, no you won't." Harry yanked the blanket back, scowling at his lover. "What is going on? You are never tired to have sex. I want answers. _Now._"

Draco decided to go with the flow. "I'm pregnant", he said firmly.

Harry stared dumbly at him for a moment, before vaguely saying: "What?"

"I'm almost four months pregnant with your child. End of story."

The Man-Who-Lived let out a humorless laugh. "That's not funny."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Who's joking?" He responded in utterly neutral tone.

"That's impossible. Men can not get pregnant."

"Obviously they can. Ask Hermione if you don't believe me."

"Hermione knows?"

"She was the first to know, actually", Draco said calmly. "Oh, stop panicking. You're thirty years old, not thirteen. Brace yourself. The last time I checked, you wanted a baby."

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. "That's why you've taken a month off. That's why you've been sick in the mornings. That's why… You've been avoiding me." Draco watched the pieces come together in Harry's head and smiled.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." He almost laughed at Harry's nervousness.

"It just seems so…surreal."

"Maybe this will make it more believable."

Draco got up and stripped off his sleeping shirt. He put one hand on his stomach, smiling. When he looked up he saw a very shocked Harry staring at him with tear-stained eyes. The dark-haired man approached him until they were almost touching from head to toe. He reached out tentatively and placed his hand over Draco's.

Draco chuckled when he saw Harry's face split into a grin. The emerald-green eyes were dancing with joy as Harry continued to run his hands over Draco's lower abdomen.

"We're going to have a baby." Harry finally exclaimed, peering into his lover's eyes.

"Yeah. We are", Draco said, capturing Harry's lips into a deep kiss.

_The End_


End file.
